New Council of Scrutators
The New Council of Scrutators was the leading government of Santhenar following the attack on Nennifer. The new Council was responsible for maintaining the war effort of the old humans and the ultimate victory of humanity over the lyrinx in the Lyrinx War. It was disbanded shortly after the battle of Ashmode. History Resistance to the Old Council Having been cast out by the Council of Scrutators, following the destruction of the node and failure of the battle of Snizort, Scrutator Xervish Flydd came to recognize the corruption that had taken hold of the Council. Flydd soon determined to remove the Council from power and create a system of government dedicated to victory in the Lyrinx War. Flydd assembled around him a small number of like minded people and took Fiz Gorgo as the base of operations of his resistance; having brought Lord Yggur into the fold. The Council soon tracked the resistance to Fiz Gorgo, using the talents of the Seeker, Ullii, and orchestrated an attack on the ancient fortress. However, the small rebellion managed to repel the Council's attack, destroying a large number of their fleet's air-dreadnoughts and killing several members of the Council, including Chief Scrutator Ghorr. Fall of the Old Council Following the attack on Fiz Gorgo, the small resistance launched a daring attack on the Council's dread bastion; Nennifer. Matah Malien and Lord Yggur caused the dislocation of Nennifer, by coaxing the ampliment, an exceedingly powerful artifact captured by the Council in the attack on Fiz Ggo, to awaken and disrupt the fabric of reality of the fortress. The small group proceeded to enter the ruins of the fortress, confronting the remnants of the Council; killing all but two of the remaining members. The resistance then proceeded to usurp control of the Council's realm, repelling a counter-attack orchestrated by Scrutator Fusshte; resulting in his death. The New Order The resistance replaced the chief scrutator with the new Council of Scrutators itself; ensuring that it was the Council who possessed absolute power, rather than a single individual as under the old regime. However, the new Council of Scrutators continued to be lead by a chief scrutator; usually adressed as the head of the Council. The governors of individual provinces appeared to recieve a larger amount of autonomy under the new Council; being encouraged to share their opinions on matters of war, rather than to suppress them as seemed to be the case under the oppressive old regime. The new Council wasted little time in spreading propaganda that undermined the old Council, whilest bolsting the legitimacy of the new one. The Lyrinx War Fortunatly for the new Council, the time of its coming to power coincided with an annuall lull in lyrinx activity against humanity. This allowed the head of the Council, Xervish Flydd, to lead an embassy-at-large, meeting with the most important provincial scrutators, governors, generals and political leaders, so as to improve relations, gain allies and flaunt the new Council's flying wonder; the thapter. The new Council member, as well as the head of the Councils intelligence and secret police, Scrutator Klarm, was instrumental in confirming the legitimacy of the new Council, by spreading propaganda that undermined former chief scrutator's Ghorr and Fusshte. Klarm, in his capacity of head of intelligence, learnt sometime after the Council's coming to power, the whereabouts of thousands of hibernating lyrinx that had disappeared after the battle of Snizort. The Council concocted a plan to take advantage of the hibernating lyrinx, however, Klarm soon learned that the lyrinx had since awoken from their hibernation and joining with several thousand more lyrinx were converging on Borgistry. The battle of Borgistry proved to be a decisive victory for the new Council and humanity as a whole. The new Council later planned simultaneous attacks on the six major cities of the lyrinx; the attacks involved the use of a deadly spore disease that would be dropped into the lyrinx ventalation shafts and spread throughout the citites, rendering them uninhabitable and killing thousands of lyrinx. This proved to be a major blunder, as the now homeless lyrinx fought with new found vigor; defeating all human armies they encountered. However, the interference of disgraced Council member Gilhaelith resulted in the death of lyrinx Matriarch Gyrull and the capture of the lyrinxs most precious artifacts. The artifacts revealed that the lyrinx had once been humans that had escaped to the void and in their desperation to survive this brutal place flesh-formed their unborn young until they became the huge humanoid lyrinx. The lyrinx valued these artifacts even more than they had valued thier beloved matriarch, and following Gilhaelith's capture of them, they agreed to his demand that they converge on the town of Ashmode. A battle ensued and with the use of humanities field controller, Scrutator Xervish Flydd overpowered the lyrinx's power-patterner; finally defeating the lyrinx after one hundred and fifty years of war. Dissolution of the New Council and Aftermath Following the Council's victory of the lyrinx war, a convention was held which sought to decide the fate of the lyrinx and during which, it was voted to strip the scrutator's of their political powers and disband the Council. However, several of the Council's allies, many of which had been involved in its defeat of the old Council, sought to aid the lyrinx escape the fate of extermination, which the members of the convention had voted to undertake. These allies of the now disbanded Council, Malien, Gilhaelith, Tiaan Liise-Mar, Irisis Stirm and Cryl-Nish Hlar, helped the lyrinx to breach humanities lines of clankers equipped with mind-shockers, and subsequently flee Santhenar through a gate to the beautiful world of Tallallame. A short time later, whilest the governors contemplated the carving up of the world, former scrutator Jal-Nish Hlar appeared with the Profane Tears and usurped control of the world. This forced the former Council and its allies into hiding; they had been staunch opponents of the supposedly-dead scrutator. Hlar soon set up his personal empire, under his title of God-Emperor Known Members *Xervish Flydd (head of the Council) *Klarm *Gilhaelith (following the attack on Alcifer) Category:Organizations